queens_of_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Belfry du Ramshackle
Belfry du Ramshackle is an infamous Pirate Queen, proprietor of the Golden Palace Casino, mother of Jo, and wife of Ramshackle. She comes originally from the town of Sknorf. History Pre-Show Over the course of her life before first encountering Booty and the Hofish, Belfry rose to prominence as a pirate queen, came to run the Golden Palace casino on Fire Island, married a man named Ramshackle, and had at least one child. She had an interest in the legendary drag houses, and collected artifacts of the Age of Queens. Season Zero On a visit to the auction house at the Nexus of She'Bae, Belfry was the winning bidder on a lot of Trixie LaBouche memorabilia. She later ran into the group of adventurers who had brought the goods to the market, which included her husband's ex, Harlotte O'Scara. She tried to see if the queens had any other leads on relics of the lost houses. Harlotte sold her cold cream, under the misrepresentation that it came from Lady Edith Wunderbred. As she left with her additional purchase, she asks if she might call on them in the future. The queens say she can find them at the Tavern of the Hung Man. Season One The Queens discover that Belfry runs the Golden Palace casino on Fire Island. As the island is in under siege by the forces of the Kracken, including daily seaspawn attacks and no one can leave, she modified her business to support the survivors by providing them services, but asking them to help with the defense in exchange. The bargain comes across as a bit predatory to some, but she swears it is purely to maximize odds of survival without draining limited resources. Recognizing that the people need more than just food and weapons to survive, she hires Booty and the Hofish, on the island seeking the lost treasure of Dame Celia Molestrangler, to be morale officers for the Golden Palace. She tasks them first with putting on a show, then to head to Watersport to retrieve a copy of the treaty between the Glamazons and the H.O.G.s so they can come up with a plan to ask for help from the other side of the island. When the queens return later than expected, having defeated the Kracken Priest, she tasks them with coming up with another ceremony to lift spirits. After reviewing the treaty, Belfry and various advisers including the party come up with a proposal for the Glamazons. At the summit, Devils and other infernals attack. Belfry reveals for the first time her exceptional skills as a legendary pirate queen, although takes significant injury from the devil Carol. Once the battle is done, the Glamazons approve Belfry's plan, and as she begins to prepare fortifications at the Golden Palace, she sends Booty and the Hofish for special training in Glamalala. Following their training, Belfry continued to assist the drag adventurers in their efforts to recruit allies against the Kracken, allowing them to have one expert on call in her office using a Hole of Glory to communicate with the party, who brought with them other members of the Golden Palace residents. She offered accommodations to members of the House of Drow, once they came up with Booty and the Hofish from the underdark city. In secret, she assembled a team to attempt to acquire an airship, and tasked Glamazon Irene Dubois as part of this mission. Behind the Queens DMs Matt and James have said that Belfry's statblock was based off of a couple D&D npcs, including The Dread Pirate Jazeera. Belfry was the first character in the podcast to use a Legendary Action in battle. Category:NPCs Category:Golden Palace Residents Category:Characters